Traps for animals such as mice, rats, rodents as well as larger and smaller animals may be equipped with various alerts, alarms, sensors and other instruments that may ease trapping pests and dealing with the caught pests. Such equipment may he costly and may add to the expense of pest control on a large scale or over a long term.